Hearts on Sleeves
by Blaxis
Summary: "I'm next!" Malia cheered, throwing a complicit look to Scott. The night was going to be so much fun. "So, never have I ever got kissed in the elevator." Thiam week 2k17.
1. Focus on Me

**Disclamer: Teen Wolf belongs to Jeff davis and Mtv.**

 **Day one of the Thiam week 2k17, theme: hurt/comfort.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Focus on Me**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

It was in the middle of a peaceful sleep that Liam was once again brought back from dreamland by the invading scent of fear and the loud pounding of a heart in his ears.

Liam had no second thoughts as his body yanked the covers off him and rapidly walked to the room from where escaped that scent. The beta opened the door of the guestroom without knocking and was met with the sight of a frightened Theo.

The former chimera was covered in sweat, panting heavily as he held his head between his hands. His heart beat was so fast that Liam was afraid it would make his heart explode.

"Hey, Theo," he muttered softly, as he sat next to the chimera, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Take it easy, calm down."

It had been exactly six months since the war ended with the defeat of Gerard and his army. Five months since Scott and the others left for college. Four months since he acknowledged Theo as a friend. Three months since he invited a homeless Theo to crash in his guestroom, and two weeks since he realized the recurring nightmares the chimera faced almost every night.

Theo had apparently been having nightmares ever since he was brought back from hell. Liam had ignored all about it, until he one day smelled an anxious Theo; it was after more than two months of Theo staying in the guestroom, with the approval of his parents, that Liam discovered the little night escapades of Theo to avoid being discovered like that by the beta.

Liam being Liam was shaken and ushered to help the scared chimera. However, the next morning at breakfast when Liam was pouring out his anger at Theo's secretive stupid behavior, the latter cared little about it, brushing off the subject as if it did not matter.

Ever since that day, Liam would calm Theo before he could escape through the window, and the subject was never brought again when the sun rose.

The two boys shared an untitled relationship that made Liam anxious sometimes.

Liam undoubtedly viewed him more than a reliable friend –the mixed feelings he felt when in the company of Theo, the uncontrolled blushes whenever their eyes met, and the increasing speed of his heart beat when their bodies got dangerously close were enough proof to his stubborn self.

Theo on the other hands kept sending incomprehensible mixed signals, but one thing was sure, Theo cared. And to Liam, for the time being, that was more than enough.

Theo's body shivered at the sudden skin contact –anxiety and fear never decreasing.

"Hey, it's me. I've got you."

"Liam." The world was the only thing that was able to let slip through the barricade of fear and anxiety. Theo faced Liam, and let his eyes sink in the beta's.

A tornado of feelings poured of his Theo's eyes, betraying him. And Liam flashed him a reassuring smile, accepting all of him. "You're safe here. Take a deep breath Theo, relax." He muttered against his ear and he brought him closer to his chest.

Theo gradually stopped sweating, and the scent of fear slowly disappearing.

"That's good," While Liam's right hand gently caressed his back, his right hand took Theo's and had it rest on his heart. "Focus on my heart beat, Theo focus on me."

Theo hid his face in Liam's neck, inhaling deeply the bewitching scent of the beta as his mind and heart started to escape Tara's torturing smiles. His senses focused on Liam. Tender warmth enveloped him, uttering silent acceptance and safety.

His heart beat went steady, synchronized with Liam's. Finally back to his senses, the chimera slowly detached his body from Liam's and missed his warmth immediately. Theo's eyes found Liam's, and he recognized worry and tenderness reflected in his dark blue orbs.

"Liam…" Theo murmured. There were so many things Theo had wanted to say, but those words died in his throat. He wanted to express his gratitude, to say that he was fine now, heck, he even wanted to push him away and ask him why he came to calm him every time Theo had a nightmare. He wanted to say hurtful words that would make Liam hate him, because Theo could not understand why Liam was nice to him.

Ah, no.

Theo knew why Liam was nice to him, because the beta was an open book. He could see his feelings written all over his face when they had a casual breakfast together, or when they would simply stay up all night playing video games. However, the scariest part of it was Theo's requited feelings. He had never thought that he could enjoy small things like that.

Theo had never thought that he could enjoy Liam's company to the point where he became addicted to it. And Theo was not sure if he could allow himself to be happy.

Liam's eyes lingered at Theo's retreating form that readied itself to get up from bed and forget what had happened. If there was a weakness that Liam knew Theo had, it would undoubtedly be his inability to express normal human feelings. Liam could see Theo's silent pleadings hanging around them. So he did what should have been done.

"It's alright," Liam said, eyes fond and lips twitching upwards. He leaned in and cupped Theo's face, gently crashing their foreheads together, and their breaths mingled. "Everything is going to be alright."

Just like that, Theo's worries were silenced and could not help but smile back, putting his hands on Liam's.

"Yeah."

And perhaps this time, the next morning they would talk about this with their hearts on their sleeves


	2. Faking It

**Disclamer: Teen Wolf belongs to Jeff davis and Mtv.**

 **Day two of the Thiam week 2k17, theme: fake relationship.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Faking It**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Are you two dating?" Scott asked the two boys in one of the pack's summer movie nights. The two had been too clingy to each other the entire evening, and that had Scott wonder.

The alpha was not completely over Theo's past deeds, but he had accepted his presence within the pack due to Liam trusting him. If Liam trusted Theo enough to let him stay in his house, the alpha would certainly overlook the situation and put his faith in his growing beta.

"Yes." They said in unison, hands holding bowls of popcorn while Scott had lemonades.

"But we're faking it," Theo added, "To piss off Stiles, so don't tell him."

Scott's eyebrows flew upwards. The two did not seem to be lying - their heartbeats were normal and so were their chemical signals -, but that reason was just... _stupid_?

Yes, definitely stupid. Those two boys were complete morons, and he had no time to give it much thoughts.

"Whatever suits you," He finally said, unsure if he should warn them for the probable feelings that could ensue like in cliché movies. "Just..."

"Don't worry, man," Theo sighed, putting a hand on his shoulder, then smirked "It's just for a while. 'Cause come on, he's pretty funny when pissed off."

Scott's doubtful eyes landed on Liam who was silently nodding. "Even you agree with that."

For a while, they said.

Liam knew what he was doing, so it was fine.

 _Right?_

* * *

It was in winter vacation that all the grownups of the pack had once again come back from college.

On the first week end of the vacation, Scott called for a pack movie night. Melissa and Chris were out for a romantic dinner, so the house was all to the pack. Lydia, who was responsible for the movies, was last to come with Liam and Theo right behind her. The two boys were bickering, hands full of snack bags.

Stiles grinned excitedly as his girlfriend came in all smiling, but automatically frowned at the sight of the chimera. Stiles was not a fan of Theo, perhaps never will be, but he accepted his presence nonetheless. However, that was not a reason for him to give Lydia a ride, he didn't trust him with his strawberry blond sweetheart. His thoughts were soon brushed off his mind as Lydia gave him a peck on the lips.

God, that girl will be his fucking end.

"Come on guys." Scott called.

He was sitting comfortably on extremity the couch with Malia snuggled against him, Corey and Mason occupied the other extremity. Lydia, Stiles and Derek took the second couch to themselves, leaving the smaller one to Liam and Theo, who happily curled together on it.

The night started with Baby Driver and no one argued. Everyone loved that movie. It was like watching their own life on screen –without the supernatural factors, that is. The second movie played was Annabel Creation. Obviously, no one was frightened; the enemies they faced in the past were scarier.

Lastly, to finish the night with a calm whirlwind of emotions, Lydia had chosen Titanic. _Fucking Titanic_ that had her, Stiles and Corey in tears.

While the pack members ignored all of Liam and Theo's cheesy actions, Scott and Stiles could not help but throw them odd looks.

Liam was shamelessly curled with Theo, in front of him, _his alpha!_ Scott believed when the two said it was only a façade, but they were too much invested in their play. They even fucking shared a smoothie cup with heart-shaped straws! God, at some point, Scott had seen Theo shower Liam's cheek with butterfly kisses.

Scott found the scene so disturbing that he tried to rub his eyes clean and forget all what he had seen.

Did they think the pack was blind to them flirting?

Flirting on Scott's favorite couch. _'Fuck this shit.'_

When it was a wrap up, Theo was the first to get up. He stretched his limb before offering a hand to Liam.

"You're leaving?" Mason asked, raising a brow. Sleeping over at Scott's in the first pack night was a custom.

"Why don't you stay for the night?" Scott offered, but profoundly wishing they would turn off the offer. He did not fancy his couches turn into the teens' love nests.

"Nah, we're fine." Theo responded, dragging the younger teen by the hand.

"Night, guys." Liam bid the pack for the night with a smile on his face. "See you tomorrow."

And they were gone.

"Sexually frustrated teens." Derek snorted.

* * *

Upon closing the door of the Geyers' house, Theo pinned the beta against the wall and kissed him vigorously.

Good thing Liam's parents were out of town.

Liam responded positively to the kiss as hands found their way to Theo's hair where they tangled.

He had felt the chimera's desire the entire evening. _Ah_ , the full moon was soon and Theo had started feeling it. No wonder he had asked him that morning to skip the pack movie night.

Theo's hands did not play around. He unbuttoned Liam's shirt and threw it on the ground as he licked his lower lip, asking for permission to rediscover the beta's cavern once again. Liam opened his mouth and let Theo pour his sweetness _and_ hunger in him.

 _"_ _Fuck."_ Liam heard Theo mutter when he broke the kiss to shower his neck with _love_. Liam smirked, seeing Theo vulnerable to him like that was his favorite sight –and _God,_ it was such a turn on.

The chimera broke momentarily his actions to take off his own shirt, and once again cupped their bodies together, making their lips play a delirious song that consumed them little by little.

The need of a pillar made Theo push the beta's frail body toward the closest couch on which they crashed. The eldest teen was on top, his hands roaming on a known territory that he always loved to explore like it was the first time.

"Faking it, hein?" Theo smirked as his hands went down to unzip Liam's pants.

"Faking it." Liam smirked back, taking in all of Theo's love.

* * *

"Seriously, is that kid trying to give us a heart attack or something?" Stiles growled, "Theo, of all people, _Theo fucking Raeken_."

"I'm not technically happy about it either, but let's trust Liam a little. I'm sure he knows what he is doing."

Stiles snapped his head at his best friend, "Oh my god! Scott, can't you be a little bit angry and scold him? Maybe it will make them break up."

Scott looked at a raging Stiles; honestly, it was too much for the poor guy, and he was his best friend too.

"Stiles," he called out, "you know, they're actually faking it."

It happened, Scott did it. The bomb was thrown. Scott didn't care one bit about the two boys' joke, Stiles' mental health came first.

Everyone's eyes in the room widened at Scott's words, while Stiles' mouth hanged open, "What?" he uttered, lips trembling.

Scott sighed, it was going to be a long night. "Liam and Theo, they are faking dating. They told me so themselves, just to piss you off cause you have funny reactions." The alpha clarified, making the human slam the low table with his fists.

"Oh my god...Oh my god! Oh. My. God!"

Stiles lost it, and it worse than what he imagined. He got up and started making his way toward his best friends while trying to explain himself, "Yes I know Stiles, I lied to you. I'm terribly sorry, but–"

"No! That's not it!" Stiles cut him short, making the alpha freeze in his tracks.

"What do you mean by _'that's not it'_?"

A petrified Stiles locked his eyes with Scott's, not exactly knowing from where to start. "Liam and Theo... had actually told me that they were faking their relationship just to piss _you_ off... so I _played_ along...?"

"Wait, what...?" Scott said, mind going blank, before a realization crossed his mind; the look Stiles was giving him only confirmed his suspicion.

"You know what that means right...?" stiles started, too afraid to continue.

"God!" Malia chirmed in, waving annoyingly her arms in the air, "It just means that they are truly dating and made up that lie to play with you two."

"Stiles, seriously?" Lydia scolded, exasperated. "I trusted your intelligence and believed you could see right through them, but here you are. I had put my faith in you."

"And your money too." Mason snorted, as he took snacks from the low table, and the strawberry blond frowned.

"Wait, you knew?" Stiles asked Lydia, agape, while the rest of the pack laughed at them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I introduce you to dumb and dumber." Derek laughed and was soon joined by everyone else. Stiles and Scott stared at each other, heads not able to register everything said.

"Everyone knew that they had feelings for each other and were dating, you two were just blind." Mason clarified, leaning back on his boyfriend who gladly took a bite of the chocolate bar the human was offering.

"Lydia and Corey put their money on you discovering everything in a week, while we," Malia said, pointing at Mason and a smirking Derek, "believed that it would take you ages. Seems that we won the bet!"

"Oh my god, my poor little beta." A fazed Scott could only mutter as his body fell on the couch, a whirl of emotions and dangerous thoughts consuming him. Malia shook her head at her boyfriend and went to him, took him in her hands to comfort him.

"He must be suffering, no, I refuse to admit that Liam is dating Theo consensually. The fucker must be blackmailing him, right?" Stiles asked his girlfriend hysterically, who retreated back to Derek for safety reasons.

"I'm sure that the only thing that is suffering is Liam's ass," Corey snickered, then whined at Manson elbowing him.

"Dude shut up, that's gross. He's my bestfriend!"

"How long?" Scott muttered to Malia, "How long have they been dating?"

But it wasn't the were-coyote who answered.

"They started dating shortly after the war ended." Melissa said as she came into the living room, hands intertwined with Chris'. At that statement, spoken by his own mother, Scott cracked.

"Oh my god."

"Ten months!?"

* * *

"It was the smartest idea you ever had." Theo's laughed echoed in the empty house, his hands playing with Liam's curls, "The looks they give us never cease to entertain me."

Liam snuggled closer against Theo, and hummed in his neck, "My ideas are always good."

"If you mean the awesome ideas that consist of you jumping into the lion's den, then yeah."

At his comment, Liam teasingly bit the chimera's neck making him wince. "Well, if I didn't kiss you in that elevator, we wouldn't have been here." Then licked it, sensually. "And you're not a lion. _So._ "

"Of course we would!" Theo interjected, moving his body to be on top of Liam once again. And smirked. "I would have kissed you if you didn't."

"Pervert." Liam snorted, and Theo leaned in, smiling, he inhaled deeply the beta's mesmerizing scent.

"I love you _too_ , babe."

* * *

 **You know the saying, fake it until you make it :) -even if they weren't faking it to begin with! See you tomorrow with the theme: _Games._**


	3. Game Night

**Disclamer: Teen Wolf belongs to Jeff davis and Mtv.**

 **Day three of the Thiam week 2k17, theme: Games.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Game Night**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jackson cursed Lydia and her ideas.

Upon getting wind of Jackson and Ethan's engagement, the strawberry blonde had called them back to Beacon Hills to celebrate it.

And here they were, having a fancy dinner at Scott's house. Everyone was present, counting from Peter to Alec. Jackson should've kept his mouth shut.

"You can start, Jackson." Lydia said, smiling, but the Kanima did not understand what she meant.

"Start what?" he asked raising his brows.

Stiles rolled his eyes and answered, "Hello? Friendship dinner? Engagement party?"

Ah, _that_.

"I didn't plan on making a speech though."

"It would be appropriate." Ethan pointed out.

"You do it Ethan."

"You proposed to me, so _you_ do it."

"Alright," Jackson cleared his throat with much disdain, "We are happily reunited today to celebrate our engagement with all of you. I don't know if the word _'friend'_ works for everyone in the room, but here we are. Thank you for being here with us, McCall pack."

"Jackson." Ethan sighed, muttering under his breath an _'I should've known better.'_ to which his fiancé shrugged.

"Hey, I'm not part of the pack." Peter pointed out.

Derek grimaced, "Unfortunately, as much as I would like to agree, you _are_ pack."

"What? But I never agreed t–" but before Peter's unwanted, self-centered and annoying bicker could grow any bigger, Scott intervened.

"Okay calm your tits, everyone is pack, okay? Like it or not, all present here are a member of my pack."

"I'm honored, thanks." Parrish smiled –in all honesty, him, Nolan and Alec were the only ones happy with that announcement.

"Never would've guessed I was too." Theo snorted, and Stiles deadpanned, "Same, Theo, same."

* * *

"Time to play games!" Mason whooped when everyone was cozily seated in the living room forming a circle. "What should we start with?"

"Why, we're playing many games?" Corey asked, frowning at his boyfriend. He did not like where this was going.

"Never have I ever!" Malia shouted, grinning, "I adore that one."

"That's my daughter!" Peter bragged, putting his arm around Malia. "Bring the booze nephew!"

"Hey, we're minors." Nolan reprimanded which earned him a glare from the werewolf.

"And there's a deputy here in case you forgot." Parrish chuckled.

Lydia sighed, making herself comfortable between Stiles arms, "There's no point in drinking actually. Most of us can't get drunk, so might as well play it with coke."

"Point dully taken."

Liam grinned, "Then let the game begin!"

The shy Nolan was the first to go, "Never have I ever fallen in love."

And Alec drank coke to that.

Everyone burst out laughing. "Aw, that's so sad! Poor little ones!" Mason babbled.

"Alright everyone," Stiles declared between huffed laughs, "I'm going to make it my life goal to get these cuties here fall in love, who's with me?"

"All in!" Mason and Liam shouted, still laughing.

"How good it is to be young." Parrish said, and Peter nodded, "I know, right?"

Derek was up next, he cleared his throat after a small thought. "Never have I ever gone surfing." Lydia, Jackson and Ethan were the only ones to drink.

"Seriously, you guys need to get a life." Jackson declared, "Surfing is amazing! Remember when we went together Lydia?"

Lydia giggled, turning her head to face Jackson who sat on her left, "It was one of the best summer vacations ever."

"Good old times."

"Okay guys, enough nostalgia, let's go back to the game!" Stiles chimed in, voicing his slight annoyance, to which Ethan nodded.

"My turn!" Peter said, lips twitched upward, "Never have I ever ruined someone else's life."

The room fell into a pregnant silence, and everyone's gazes rested on the eldest werewolf.

"You actually ruined everyone's life, so drink to that because you lied." Stiles broke the ice. Peter only responded by looking offended as Malia filled up his glass. Frowning, he drank to it.

"I'm next!" Malia cheered, throwing a complicit look to Scott. The night was going to be _so much_ fun. "So, never have I ever got kissed in the elevator."

Liam was the only one who drank to that, face growing crimson. His best friend snorted when he saw the triumphant grin of Theo, "Liam and elevators, a long story of sexual frustration."

"Hey!" Liam elbowed him, blush deepening.

Mason was not technically wrong, as every time Liam shared a moment with Theo, it was in an elevator. Hence, they shared their first kiss inside the hospital's elevator.

It had been exactly half a year since the end of the war, but Liam still didn't know what he and Theo were. A couple? No. Friends maybe? He didn't know; however, the only thing that Liam was sure of was his feelings for the chimera.

Theo was not exactly the type of person with whom you could easily have the girly _'let's-talk-about-our-feelings'_ talk. Consequently, despite the frequent tenderhearted moments they shared, their relationship status was blurry. Liam understood Theo's reluctance and was fine with how things were for the time being.

"My beta sure is growing up."

"Into a pervert _yes_." Stiles scolded, fuming at Theo.

"Never have I ever," Scott stopped for a moment, then a smirk appeared on his face, "Kissed Liam."

"Scott!" Liam shouted, embarrassed of the outcome. Incredulously it was Mason and Theo who drank, much to Corey's shock,

"Mason?!"

"On the cheek, okay? I kissed Liam plenty of times on his cheeks! Fuck you guys! Next time don't throw ambiguous sentences! You could've said on the lips!"

"Wouldn't be fun that way." Malia sneered. "Puppy sure is having the best time of his teenage years with Theo."

"Did you notice how soft Liam becomes in his presence?" Scott frowned, but smiled nonetheless, "Makes me almost jealous."

"Protective, Scott, protective." Lydia corrected.

Alec who was next to Nolan, smiled, "The pack is sure lively today."

"Never have I ever stripteased for money." Stiles clasped his hands, eyes trying to grasp someone, but no one drank. _"Shit."_ And he drank to his defeat.

"You should've seen that coming, none of us are broke or desperate enough to do that." Parrish said as a matter of fact.

"Never have I ever doubted in my heterosexuality." Lydia said, grinning sheepishly at Jackson who rolled his eyes and drank alongside, Ethan, Corey, Mason, Theo and Liam.

There, trying to be as discreet as possible, Stiles raised his cup to his lips. "Stiles, you too?" Malia asked, ready to laugh.

"Oh my god." Lydia said, stunned, "I knew it."

"I-I mean… come on! You've all seen Derek's body, right? It all gave us second thoughts, right?" stiles said, slightly trembling.

"Thank you for the compliment." Derek smirked, and Scott sighed, "You're not helping."

 _"_ _Honey!"_ Stiles pleaded as Lydia detached herself from him.

"I've actually done a lot of things in my life, so it's hard finding a good one." Jackson hummed, then voiced, "Let's go with this one, never have I ever done something I regretted."

"Seriously Jackson?" Corey said, drinking his cup like everyone else in the room, "Nothing?"

"I'm not exactly proud of everything, but I regret nothing."

"That's Jackson fucking Whittemore for you." Ethan said, plastering a kiss in his fiancé's neck, then said.

"Never have I ever said I love you to someone without truly feeling it." Everyone, but Nolan, Alec and Theo, drank to Ethan's statement.

Derek snickered, "The great Peter Hale said the three magic words before? Is it apocalypse already?"

"Fuck you." The older deadpanned.

"No, thank you."

"Never have I ever had sex with my best friend's ex." With a cocky smile, Theo watched as both Scott and Malia drank their cups. Ah, vengeance tasted so good.

Corey was next, with an innocent smile he said "Never have I ever touched myself while thinking of Liam." To which Theo and _Mason_ drank.

A gasp of horror escaped Liam's lips while everyone else looked agape at Mason who said, "Just so you know, I face palm when I think of Liam, _nothing else!_ Fucking give a context to your sentences already! _"_

"No, fuck _you_ Mason!" the beta and Corey said in unison. Was it just his imagination, or was everyone trying to embarrass Liam tonight? Sitting between Ethan and Corey was a Theo whose face was going through fifty shades of red; he thanked karma to have saved him from the embarrassment of being seen.

"Finally my turn," Mason pointed out, "Never have I ever run in the woods naked."

Parrish drank, then was followed by Liam, Corey, Theo, Ethan, Jackson, Malia, Peter Derek and Alec. "Brings back memories." Scott said, drinking, and Lydia frowned, "Unpleasant ones."

"You did it too?" Malia asked, eyes rounded at the banshee.

"Well, I was bitten by a werewolf, after all."

"Come to think of it, no one ever thanked me for that." Peter interjected, shaking his head in false despair, "Youngsters these days."

"We aren't particularly grateful for that, you know?" Stiles said, eyes narrowing and hands tightening around his girlfriend.

"But in the end, no one can deny, if it wasn't for me, we wouldn't be here reunited today."

After a pause, Scott sighed, "He's got a point."

"Fair enough." Jackson nodded.

"Never going to thank you, though. You did more harm than good after all."

Liam rubbed his nose and started, knowing the outcome of his bold move, "Never have I ever sent a dirty text to the wrong person."

Scott snapped his head in his beta's direction, "Liam, you dirty text?"

"Hey, I said I didn't." Liam defended.

"With the wrong person you said, but did you do it with the right person?" Stiles butted in with a stern glare.

Across of him Peter whimpered, "Don't be so constipated Scott, let the kid live a little."

"You're not a good example of a parent figure, so you'd better keep quiet." Derek retorted with an impassive face.

"Well, I guess we should ask Theo." Mason joined in, all grinning.

"Leave him out of that, we're not dating."

"True we aren't dating, but he did dirty text me." Theo dropped the bomb.

" _Theo_!" Liam cried in horror.

"What? Mom and dad were going to discover it anyway." The chimera smirked, enjoying the chaos.

"Peter is right, let him be. I'm sure he knows what he is doing." Ethan said, trying to sooth things while Scott and Stiles kept on reprimanding their young.

"He's seventeen, he can decide for himself what to do and what not to do." Jackson sighed at the sight and Lydia added.

"True, but Liam doesn't have the best track record for making good decisions."

* * *

"Truth or dare, seriously?" Derek voiced his thoughts, mentally tired of the previous game. He looked at the clock that screamed midnight. _God_ , he knew it, he wasn't getting any sleep tonight.

"It's a classic, needs to be played." Parrish smiled.

"I hope I'll get nothing too sexual," Mason said, smug, "I have standards."

"And a boyfriend." Corey added, narrowing his eyes.

"Color me surprised."

"You go baby Nol," Stiles shouted, "Spin the bottle!"

"Truth or dare?" Jackson asked Malia who smirked cockily after having the bottle rest in their directions, "Dare, of course."

"I dare you to kiss Scott." And she complied. The were-coyote turned her head and started to vigorously kiss the alpha who responded happily.

"Hey!" Peter cried out, grimacing, "He said kiss, not make out."

Stiles sneered, "Is daddy Peter being protective of baby Malia?"

"Well," Derek added, "It's not every day that you see your daughter kissing the dude you tried to kill more than once."

Malia smirked, shrugging at her father before spinning the bottle that fell on Nolan and Theo.

Nolan said without missing a heartbeat, "Theo, I dare you to take off your shirt."

Theo paused for a moment, looking at the impatient gazes he sighed, "Seriously?" and took off his shirt revealing a well built chest. Liam's heart skipped a beat and everyone –including the humans– noticed that.

Theo looked at the beta from the corner of his eyes, smirking. Liam's eyes were shamelessly glued to the sight of the bare-chested chimera; it wasn't the first time he saw it, Theo was currently residing in his house, but the sight never ceased to do him knots in the stomach.

"Liam stop fucking Theo with your eyes, please." Mason whispered.

"I'm not!" Liam shouted sotto voce, "And, hey, you were totally checking out Jackson earlier! And you have a boyfriend!"

"I also have a pair of fully functional eyes. I know a hot boy when I see one. Did you see his jaw line? It was carved by God himself."

Before Liam could retort, Ethan called out, "There's no need to whisper, everyone can hear you, you know?"

"I agree with Mason though." Jackson added, stroking his chin and Stiles rolled his eyes.

"You're such a bragger."

Jackson responded, narrowing his eyes, obviously offended, "I never brag!"

"You once called your face 'proof of God's _existence_ ,' Jackson." Lydia defended, shocked by his words.

"Which isn't a lie." Jackson clarified.

And Parrish's unwanted remark was, "He's not totally wrong."

"Dude, seriously!" Stiles' eyes widened.

"Jesus! Why is everyone so gay tonight?" Peter cried out, incredulous by the scene.

"Oh did I just hear my dad's single voice?"

 _"_ _Sweetie!"_

Theo looked blankly at the scene unfolding before him and spun the bottle. "Oh, Liam's finally up." He said smiling.

Peter looked down and found the other extremity on him. "Time for some fun, baby wolf." The eldest werewolf grinned.

"Don't call me that!" Liam growled.

"So, on a scale of ten, how good is the chimera of your heart in bed?"

"I wonder who was taking about the gay vibes earlier," Stiles commented, rolling his eyes.

Liam blushed, and mumbled something unintelligible, making Peter press for an answer.

" _What?_ I couldn't hear you."

"I said," Liam cried, blushing harder, "I wouldn't know, we still didn't get there."

Peter turned his head in Theo's direction and stared at him for a sold eight seconds, then facepalmed. "Let's change the question then, on a scale of ten, how good do _you_ think the chimera of your heart in bed is?"

"Fuck you." Liam retorted.

"You should say that to him not me. So?"

Liam did not think that things could get more embarrassing –but hey _universe_ , don't take that as a challenge! His eyes were fixed on the floor, hoping it would open up and swallow him. "A seven?" He suggested, unsure.

"Right in the guts." Derek mocked.

"You're underestimating me."

"Prove him wrong then." Mason added and Corey nodded.

Theo poked his chin in defiance and said, "I definitely will." to which Liam's mouth hung open.

He was brought back to reality when Mason reminded him to spin the bottle so that the game could continue. It was Mason's turn, but unfortunately he wasn't the person being questioned.

"Tell us the cheesiest pick up line Stiles used on you." He said, after Lydia chose truth.

She cleared her throat, clearly blushing. "People call me Stiles, but you can call me tonight."

"That's so cheesy Stiles." Alec commented as everyone laugh.

"I've always been cheesy, happy to see that it's entertaining though."

"You know we love you, right?" Scott said, trying hard to keep a straight face, but failed.

Lydia spun the bottle, and Ethan smiled when it fell on Liam.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Jackson waved his arms, "Grow some balls puppy, don't stick to truth!"

"Shut up honey, let the kid be." Ethan scolded before coming back to Liam, "So, mind to share with us how deep your feelings for Theo run?"

"W-w-w-what?"

"I'm pretty sure you heard him, so go on tell us." Mason encouraged, eyes glittering with mischief.

Liam's eyes locked with Theo.

What should he do? Should he lie? No, that wouldn't work. _'Fuck this shit,'_ he cursed profoundly and decided to go with the truth. Cause, hey! Why not add some oil to the fire? He had nothing to lose.

"Deep, _very deep_. He's not just my anchor, Theo is obviously more than just that." He said, never breaking their eye contact.

The room fell silent. No one had actually thought that Liam Dunbar would openly talk about it. He spun the bottle not expecting anyone to comment.

Parrish spoke before Malia could ask, "Truth."

The tension did not leave the room, and Malia had to do something about it. "What do you think about thiam –I mean Liam and Theo?"

"Was that Malia giving a ship name to them?" Corey asked, agape and Nolan fist bumped with Alec.

"Even Malia secretly ships them, we knew it!"

 _"_ _Guys!"_

"Well," Parrish started, "I think that they are complementary, you know? Despite our past with Theo, I believe that he has proven to us that he changed, that he now _cares_. The most beautiful part of it is how Liam helped him change. We also know how Theo was always there for our baby wolf, watching over him, helping him, and anchoring him. So for me, Liam and Theo are two exceptional people who are lucky to have each other."

Liam cursed under his breath, blushing and trying hard to ignore Theo staring at him. He was flattered, yes, but much more embarrassed and couldn't face his anchor.

"Did you have to be so sappy? Man, that was disgusting." Peter retorted, grimacing.

"Ignore papa, Parrish that was amazing!"

"Papa?" Peter's eyes widened, taken aback, but not disliking the word.

Lydia clasped, cheering, much to Stiles' jealousy, "I'm impressed, Parrish."

"They could even have a son and name him Leo, he would be a Libra, cause _duh_! And of course I would be the godfather." Mason added, eyes lost in the horizon as he imagined their future.

" _Damn_." Corey said, amazed by his boyfriend's intelligence.

"The baby shower will be on me!" Scott said, proudly and Malia let out an _'Aw~'_

"We can't even get pregnant!" Liam cried out.

"Hell no, we're never adopting a baby, they are little monsters," Theo interjected, frowning. "I'd rather adopt a young kid."

"What?" Liam snapped, eyes rounded at Theo who shrugged.

"What?"

Derek shook his head, _ah kids_. "Theo seriously, you need to propose _and_ get married before speaking of kids."

"He needs to ask him out to begin with." Jackson pointed out.

Among the silence, Parrish spun the bottle and smiled at the result. Scott had to question Theo who said, "Dare."

"You go Scott!"

"Do it."

"I believe in you Scott, don't disappoint your wolf in law."

"Finally, have been waiting."

"Get them on track already."

"About time!"

Scott ignored all of the comments and gazed at Theo, "Theo I dare you to–"

But before he could finish his sentence, Theo cut him as he got up and walked to Liam. "No need to."

The next second, Theo had his lips locked with Liam's and everyone cheered. Liam responded positively, circling his hands around Theo's neck. It wasn't their first kiss, but it was undoubtedly the one that marked their real beginning.

"So do you want to seriously go out with me?"

"Are you even asking?" Liam chuckled before sealing their lips once more.

"I was originally going to dare him to go and buy us pizza, but that one worked too."

"Fuck you Scott." Peter howled.

* * *

 **Didn't finish it on time to post it yesterday.**

 **In my country we play truth or dare by spinning an object (bottle, pen, etc)**

 **Deep down, Peter's the one who ships them most.**  
 **I was reading the Thiam Diaries again on tumblr and "chimera of my heart" is the best thing ever!**

 **Not entirely satisfied with it, but here it is. Thank you for reading! Hope you guys enjoyed it.**


	4. To be Loved

**Disclamer: Teen Wolf belongs to Jeff davis and Mtv.**

 **Day four of the Thiam week 2k17, theme: Friends to Lovers.**

 **Used the present tense for a change -I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **To be Loved**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Love, a weird phenomenon.

Love, a conquest that most people lose. A quest that leaves most dry and empty in wastelands of pessimism. A journey where not everyone reaches that pique point of happiness or finds the person with whom they are meant to be with forever.

But a coin has two sides.

In parallel, love is also that soft, pink cloud, on which you are afloat, nicely sleeping, having dreams mostly forgotten, and then wake up to a gentle morning gaze with warm hands wrapped around you.

Liam crosses the kitchen to open the fridge and grab the carrots. It was Christmas, and Liam and Theo's anniversary. Liam hums a melody and strolls in the counter, cooking, and reminiscing how they came to be.

It is Scott's final year, he is soon leaving and this kid who says is his childhood friend appears. Liam does not think much of it, he has Hayden, so he decides to simply trust Theo because Scott seems to trust him. Theo's lips curve in a smile Liam realized years too late was more predatory than kind.

Days go and never come back, like a cold winter wind that howls calling for the tempest, and Theo turns on them. The light of the truth becomes obscured. Theo was never with them, he was against them. They fall as their tangled roots were being pulled apart. Kira comes and saves the day, before disappearing forever, and Theo is no more.

Or so he thought.

Weird things happen –classic Beacon Hills. Liam's only option is to bring Theo back; everyone is shocked, but he soon proves to be a reliable asset even if no one likes to have him around.

Stiles comes back, but soon leaves; fear roams in the corners of Beacon Hills and Theo becomes Liam's responsibility, or is it the other way round?

Hayden is not there anymore, but Theo is. He helps him, saves him and anchors him.

Even if they weren't enemies anymore, Liam decides that he still doesn't like Theo and his plans, but he is on his roller coaster ride and couldn't seem to get off it.

The war comes to an end, and Liam doesn't know how he felt about the whole ordeal.

Time passes and seasons change, Beacon Hills changes and Theo is sticking around. Liam is not sure if he likes the idea of Theo staying, but he knows he _wants_ him to be around.

One day they meet in a café; Liam is there with Mason and Corey, and Theo is sitting alone. Their eyes meet, and Mason suggests they invite him over, but Liam rejects the idea and instead goes to join him for waffles. They chat and smile, forgetting about the world surrounding them.

They would frequently meet; Theo would tell him how he moved in with Parrish and started working with the Sheriff. Liam is surprised; Theo brushes it off with a warm laugh that Liam never thought Theo was able to perform, and a knot stirs in his stomach. Cheeks grow warm; Liam blames it on the hot weather.

 _Friends,_ Liam says one day when Theo is injured. Theo is angry, and frustrated, saying that there is no need to worry – _no need for you to care about me_ is what Liam understands. So Liam breaks his nose, and starts shouting.

Theo is taken aback, tears forming in his eyes; he quickly and discreetly wipes them, and Liam takes his pain.

Liam calls one day and suggests they go have lunch together; Theo teases him, saying he is asking him on a date to which Liam grows frustrated, he curses him and hangs up. Theo calls back, sighing at his _friend_ 's overreaction. Theo says he is working and makes the lunch plans into a dinner plan.

The place is plain so they end up buying pizza and crashing at Liam's place to play video games. They stay up late in the night before curling in Liam's bed to sleep.

That night, they both close their eyes and set off to dreamland with a smile adorning their features.

Few days pass and Liam realizes that he likes Theo. However he doesn't know if the object of his affection shares the same feelings. Butterflies run wild in his stomach taking him down in a spiral of wreaked emotions.

Love is sweet, they said, but they forgot the bitter side.

Winter comes around and Liam is diminishing of his meetings with Theo. Liam grows sorrowful and Theo takes it the wrong way, so he shuts his heart.

Theo's absence marks Liam's presence, and all too often his reality is composed of memories of the past rather than the present.

A fight ensues –and ugly fight.

Liam is devastated and Mason and Corey pick up the pieces. Nolan sets off to comfort Theo, but he doesn't know what to exactly do, that is until he sees a whirlwind of emotions in Theo's eyes and understands everything.

Mason, Corey and Nolan decide it is time to raise the curtains, and that was how a Christmas party was planned.

None of the two knew the other was invited, but when Liam and Theo found themselves locked in a room, they had no choice but speak of the elephant in the room.

Theo is bitter, and spews harsh words.

Liam is hurt, and explodes.

Theo is shocked by Liam's confessions, and stutters. They share a messy kiss –mingled with salty tears and sweet feelings. Warm bodies find each other and they sleep in a harmonious, synchronized heartbeat.

During the years he shared with Theo, Liam has learned to never use his emotions as a weapon against Theo, because it wounds deeper than he thought. Their love is like a razor blade; double edge and double pain. Nothing comes simply, fights are never solves easily, but it was never a reason to give up and walk away. They had been to hell and back together, and Liam never hesitated to grab Theo's hand when he was self-loathing. He showers him with love, tenderness, and optimism.

Liam gave Theo a life he did not think he could have – _he could deserve_.

Every small gesture, silly bickering, longing gaze and loving touch made Liam fall deeper. He was drowning slowly in Theo, and honestly, he wasn't against it.

Revelations about how deep Liam's feelings run aside, he still has to finish preparing the dinner.

Theo comes back to the apartment they had been sharing for now five years, tired. It was Christmas, but Theo worked nonetheless. He finds Liam standing next to a candlelight dinner table.

"Happy anniversary." Liam says as Theo approaches with wide eyes.

Oh no, Theo has not forgotten their anniversary –he even asked sheriff Stillinski to let him off early for this sake. Theo is surprised by the sight before him.

He feels _loved_.

Love is something that Liam reminds him he deserves every morning with a kiss.

Theo pulls his lover into a hug and seals their lips. There was a lot that could be said, but words could not suffice and Theo prefers mystery when it comes to emotions.

 _"_ _Theo,"_ –his favorite word, feather-like on his tongue and honey-sweet.

They crumble in a series of feathery kisses and Liam's back collides against the wall. Liam moans and it's like music to Theo's ears; he moves over to straddle Liam's waist, fingers finding their way into his wavy locks. Theo briefly brings one hand down to stroke Liam's cheek, but pauses in his actions when the microwave rings.

Liam turns his head toward it and remembers the dinner, "Ah, it's time to eat." He grins, promises slipping from his eyes and Theo complies with a smile.

They take a seat on their kitchen table where dinner is served with hot coffee, warm jokes and fond gazes.


	5. To the Beautiful You

**Disclamer: Teen Wolf belongs to Jeff davis and Mtv.**

 **Day five of the Thiam week 2k17, theme: Soulmates AU.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **To the Beautiful You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Green, like grass and plants. Green, the most dominant color of nature.

Green; Liam cannot see that color.

Liam is told since his young age that green is a beautiful color that illuminates the world. He is told that green and blue are complementary; the sky is blue, like his eyes, and the earth is green, like his soulmate's.

So Liam waits to meet his soulmate to be finally able to see that color.

To Liam the world is dull, but decides that he likes green even if it is grey to his eyes, and wonders if his soulmate will like his color blue.

Then, something unexpected happens. Liam's dad passes away when he is in second grade. He is too young and cannot grasp the meaning of it, or the consequences. His mother is devastated; everything falls apart.

Years later, his mother finds love again, but Mr. Geyer is not her soulmate; his father _was._

One day, Liam asks his step father of his own soulmate. Mr. Geyer is reluctant, he scratches his cheek, but chooses to speak of it when his eyes meet Liam's beautiful blue. A small smile appears. He explains that he met his soulmate in his early twenties; it was love at first sight. They got married happily, but everything crumbled one day and they got separated. Mr. Geyer's eyes sadden, and he says that love is love, even if it is not your soulmate. He ends the story by wishing Liam happiness with his own.

Liam grows frustrated, and is not sure if he wants to meet his soulmate anymore. Liam does not remember his parent's happy times, no, what he remembers is his mother's unstoppable tears near the coffin, at the cemetery, in their anniversaries –even years after his death.

He concludes that he does not want to experience what his mother or Mr. Geyer lived. So he forgets about the color green, and enjoys his dull world with his friends.

Liam is seventeen and sitting with his friends in highschool. He doesn't really know how it happened, but one day he suddenly went from being a nobody, to be the baby of the hotties' squad. Mason is sitting next to him, discussing with Stiles and Lydia something he couldn't grasp. So he is left chatting with Corey and an impatient Malia who was irritated by Scott's lateness.

"Hey guys," Scott says, all smiling as he kissed his girlfriend on the cheek, "Sorry for being late."

"Took all your time." Malia reproaches with a frown, and Liam smiles at their interaction.

"Who's your company?" Stiles asks, nodding his chin at the boy standing behind Scott. Liam doesn't look up immediately.

"Stiles, it's Theo, remember him?"

"Oh my God, dude, really?" Stiles jumps off his seat and is standing in front of the boy and Liam can't see. "Is that you Theo, you've changed!"

Said Theo chuckles, his voice is deep and tender. "It's been years after all."

Lydia tilts her chin, curiosity written all over his face, "Care to share who is this mysterious Theo?"

"Theo was our classmate in elementary school, but he moved out of town in fourth grade. Man I can't believe you're back!" Stiles' face brightens with a wide smile and he taps Theo's shoulder.

"I'm Theo Raeken, nice to me you guys." Theo says, finally facing the people sitting.

And it unexpectedly happens.

Liam's eyes widen at the sight of a colorful world. He sees the color grey disappearing; the color of the grass surrounding them changes, and Liam meets Theo's green eyes.

But Liam does not know what to do, so he runs.

"You don't have my sympathies for being so damn stupid."

 _"_ _Shut up!"_

Mason stares at Liam for a long time before finally crashing on the couch next to him.

"Seriously, you finally meet your soulmate and the first thing you do is run away?" Mason says, shaking his head.

Liam retorts, "I panicked! That was the only option."

They fall into a pregnant silence, then Liam asks, shyly, "What did _Theo_ say?" Saying his name feels weird. Theo. Liam likes it, but his stubborn side soon takes over and represses that thought.

Mason eyes him from the corner of his eyes, and let out an exasperated sigh, "Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"He said nothing, but I could see how he gazed at the sky. So it kind of clicked." He shrugs, "What are you going to do now? Ignore him for the rest of your life?"

"I…don't know." Liam said earnestly.

"Come on Liam!" Mason snaps, "You're a fighter! And he's your _soulmate!_ "

Liam frowns, offended for no apparent reason. "Thank you for pointing that out, I haven't realized!"

"Go talk to him, figure things out…"

"I don't know if I want to."

"Why are you so reluctant…so afraid?"

"I'm not afraid!" Liam cries out. He is angry, frustrated and he knows he shouldn't be taking it all out of Mason, but he couldn't help it.

"Yes you are!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am–" then Liam stops, tired. "God, just forget about it!"

"Well, Liam, guess what? I can't, you can't and Theo can't!

"Well, maybe I should just pack my things and move to Mexico. Maybe I can be a humble llama shepherd, you know? Trump's wall doesn't sound so bad anymore." Liam says, grimacing.

"Fuck you, man!"

Liam doesn't respond and hears Mason say before storming out of the room, "You'd better give it a serious thought Liam."

"My life's one big catch twenty-two." He mumbles, sinking in the couch.

It's Monday and Liam has been avoid any contact with Theo for the past few days. Scott and the others didn't pry –he concludes that Mason must've told them everything.

It's Monday and Liam stays at school to practice lacrosse. Ever since he was a kid, Liam had difficulties managing his anger so his step father taught him to let it all out by playing lacrosse.

He hears footsteps approaching, but does not turn around. Liam knows who it is.

"You're in the lacrosse team." Theo voices, softly. Liam doesn't want to turn and face him, afraid that the sight of his eyes might make him run away again.

"Yeah," he finds himself saying, "You like it?"

Theo shrugs, and Liam doesn't push it. They stand in silence; Liam does not know what he should say, but is saved from thinking when Theo speaks again,

"The daytime sky is beautiful," and Liam is forced by karma to look up and meet his gaze. "Just like your eyes. Blue is a beautiful color."

"So is green." Liam mutters, not detaching his eyes. Theo smiled and nods chin at the bench, inviting Liam to sit.

So they sit, and Theo hands him a bottle of water that Liam gladly accepts. They share a light skin contact that sends shivers down his spine. He wants to know if Theo felt it too, but decides to keep his mouth shut.

"Why did you run?" Theo asks, and Liam wonders if he is this talkative of a person or is just trying to make a talk with Liam out of courtesy. But again, he is talking about _them_ , their colors, and their fate.

Liam had never been a fan of speaking of his problems, but on the bright side, he didn't have to go to Theo and do the talking like Mason advised.

"I don't know. I'm not sure about this whole," Liam waves his hand, not sure how to articulate it, "Soulmate thing."

And Theo laughs, much to Liam's surprise. "Hey!" he reprimands.

"I'm sorry," Theo apologizes, trying to stop his laugh, "It's just that it's good to know that I'm not the only one thinking that."

"You too?" Liam asks, taken aback by his soulmate's words.

"I mean, it's kind of scary. We meet one day, start to see a color and know that this person is our fated one. But what if we are not wanted by that person? Are we going to spend the rest of our lives alone? It scares me." Theo muses, looking at Liam. " _You_ scared me when you ran away."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to."

They sit like that. No one speaks more, and Liam contemplates Theo's words. They were both unsure of their feelings and situations; neither of them knows what to do. And somehow that made him relieved.

"I want to figure things out." Liam's tongue slips; he didn't mean to say it out loud, but there it is. There is no come back now.

He waits for a response, but gets none and so he grows frustrated thinking that it was a mistake to begin with.

Then suddenly, a warm hand covers Liam's and his cheeks color. He turns his head and finds Theo looking at him with a warm smile.

"How about me, you, tomorrow, dinner, McDonalds?"

Liam grins unexpectedly, and nods.

He doesn't know what fate has stored for them, but Liam definitely knows that he wants to wake up every day to that beautiful smile.


	6. Sharing is Caring

**Disclamer: Teen Wolf belongs to Jeff davis and Mtv.**

 **Day six of the Thiam week 2k17, theme: Clothes Sharing.**

 **Two days late, but here at last. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Sharing is Caring**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Have you seen my clothes?" Theo asked Mrs. Geyer.

It was midday and she was making lunch; Theo stood, wearing nothing but a midnight blue bathrobe. He was freshly out of the shower, but when he went back to the guest room he was staying at, his clothes were gone.

"In the washing machine." Liam's sweet mother responded as she cut the potatoes.

"All of them?"

"All of them."

Theo stood there speechless. Those were his only clothes, what was he supposed to wear now?

Mrs. Geyer automatically understood Theo's plea. "Why? You didn't bring spare ones?"

Theo let out an unsure, "No?"

"Silly me! I've completely forgotten about the flood, you should've told me!" She cried out, dropping the knife, "Alright then, tomorrow we are going to do some shopping. For now, you can go and wear Liam's clothes."

Mrs. Geyer was nice. Too nice that Theo had to wonder if that cute ball of angriness was really her son.

Then his mind went back to what she had said. She told him to wear _Liam's_ clothes. Theo automatically nodded, a silly grin broke upon his face and his feet quickly took him to Liam's room.

The chimera swung open the doors of Liam's closet and stood proudly, eyes scanning the folded clothes displayed on the wooden shelves. Then something caught his attention.

There, hanged in all its glory, was Liam's favorite red hoodie; the hoodie that he was wearing yesterday. Theo grabbed the clothing, brought it forward and inhaled it.

 _'_ _Fuck.'_ He cursed profoundly. That hoodie smelled so fucking good. _Liam_ smelled so fucking good.

Theo slid it on him and wore it, his senses going wild with the smell, and then grabbed a pair of sweat pants. When he was done, the chimera crashed on Liam's bed to have a good sleep; because, truth to be told, both he and Liam had not slept last night. He wondered how the beta had the energy to actually get up and go to highschool.

Gently lulled by the smell of Liam, Theo closed his eyes, drifting to dreamland.

* * *

It was the sound of raindrops dancing that awoke the chimera from his deep sleep.

Theo stretched his limbs a little, and then turned around to see what time it was; the little devil that woke him up every morning said that it was five in the afternoon. Theo got out of bed, much to his regret as he missed the warmth of the blanket, and made his way to the kitchen –his stomach was growling like a wild bear. Theo opened the fridge door and was met with the sight of a shepherd's pie; he growled with pleasure when tucking the first fork in his mouth. Mrs. Geyer was one hell of a cook; if only she would teach Liam how to cook, that way Theo's life would be perfect. Automatically his mind wandered to a Liam wearing nothing but a cooking attire – _God_ , that was such a turn on, and Liam's scent on him did not help at all.

After he finished eating, Theo toddled back to the room. It was almost time for Liam's return from school, so to kill time, Theo played with the PSP that rested on the nightstand.

After few months of staying at Liam's, Theo had found a proper job in Beacon Hills and rented a small studio. Because of their constant need to be around each other –even if neither one of them would ever say it out loud– Liam always crashed at his place in the evening, or vice versa. However, Theo was currently back at the Geyers' since the water tubes of the building in which he was residing exploded, and a flood messed up the place.

Theo did not mind, though, as it enabled him to be closer to Liam. Even if the Geyers had asked him if he found the guest room comfortable, he was sure they knew that he spent his nights with Liam. That simple thought made him smirk; Liam was so oblivious.

"Should I worry that you are smirking while playing PSP? You're not plotting murder, are you?"

Theo snapped his head up, surprised by his boyfriend's sudden arrival; he had neither smelled nor heard him.

"You're back?" He asked, eyes rounded at the beta.

Liam raised a brow as he put his bag on the desk, "Why, you don't want me to?"

Usually, Theo would grow impatient and irritated when the beta was away from him, and hear him approaching two blocks away, but today none of that happened.

"Are those my clothes that you are wearing?" Liam asked, standing by the bed where Theo lied.

And then it hit him. Theo was wearing Liam's clothes and his scent surrounded him; that was the reason why he felt so calm and peaceful today. The chimera tried to suppress the urge to grin stupidly, but failed. Theo was becoming sappy with each passing day. _'Fuck, I really love him.'_

"So?"

" _So?_ " Liam repeated, incredulous.

"Sharing is caring." Theo shrugged, still grinning.

"Remind me, why should I care?"

Theo pouted, batting his eyelashes. "Because you love me?"

In contradiction, Liam's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, "Don't use that as an excuse for everything!" Then sighed deeply, "Seriously, dude. It's laundry day and it's my favorite hoodie, what am I supposed to wear now?"

"I dunno." Theo shrugged, and then smirked, a genius idea popping in his head. " _Nothing_ is quite tempting."

"Well," The beta answered, putting his hands on his hips, "Know that tonight you are sleeping in the guest room."

"What! You can't do that!"

"Of course I can, because you see–" but before Liam could finish his sentence he was brought forward by Theo and crashed on the bed. Theo pinned him to the bed, and kissed him roughly.

Now that Liam's sassy attitude was back, Theo remembered how attractive it was.

Liam tried to shove him away, but a bite on the lower lip that asked for permission made him forget about what they were arguing in first place. He spread his lips open to welcome the humid tongue that danced wildly in his mouth. A soft moan escaped Liam's mouth when Theo travelled to his earlobe, sucking it sensually. The beta's hands slid under the hoodie to grasp the warmth under it, prompting Theo to go back to his mouth.

"That's sexual assault," Liam complained with swollen lips, after they parted for air, "And it's illegal."

Theo rolled his eyes, "Do I look like a person who cares about the law? And you kissed back."

Liam blushed deeply and lowered his eyes, then something stuck him. "Hey! You're even wearing my boxers!"

"They look better on me."

"You're just saying that because you prefer me naked."

"And you don't?"

"Fuck you, Theo!"

"You know I love to." He grinned slyly as he threw himself once again to kiss Liam, and muttered before their lips crashed,

"You have no idea how fucking good you smell!"


	7. At Last

**Disclamer: Teen Wolf belongs to Jeff davis and Mtv.**

 **Last day of the Thiam week 2k17, theme: Free Day.**

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **At Last**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Theo was awoken by warm hands circling around him. A sleeping Liam was snuggling against his back; the chimera threw a glance from the corner of his eyes and smiled at the sleeping figure of his lover.

Gently, careful not to wake him, Theo turned around to face Liam.

Sunrays escaped from the black curtains, illuminating the bedroom. Liam slept silently, his chest raising and falling; Theo analyzed his face as if it was the first time he saw it. His eyelashes were long -long enough to make any girl jealous-, his nose was rounded and his parted lips were of a beautiful shade of pink.

If Theo was told that he would one day be blessed with such happiness, he would've surely laughed it off and said something like, "In another world maybe."

But here he was, in Beacon Hills, curled with Liam in the same bed after a night of amazing sex, and fully in love. Theo smiled at the thought of the wonderful life he was given, at the thought of that teddy bear sleeping next to him was his boyfriend.

"Pervert." Liam said, eyes half open, "what, is it a hobby of yours to watch sleepy people?"

Theo grinned, "Nah, just you." And brought jis face forward for a morning kiss that made Liam grimace.

"Morning breath."

"Sleepy Liam was much cuter, if only you could stay like that."

"That would be coma Mr. Bright."

"At least you'll be cute."

"Dork." Liam smiled.

Theo rested his front against Liam's and enjoyed the calm moment, that was until Liam spoke again.

"What time is it?"

"Dunno, ten?"

"Don't you work today?"

"Who cares Liam?" Theo growled.

"I do, and I'm sure your boss does too."

"Well, I don't. It's my free day now."

"Dork."

"Whatever."

Then Liam said, out of the blue, "I love you." Catching Theo off guard.

It took him a moment, and then he smiled. "I love you too. Man, we're so sappy."

"Means we're happy, no?"

Theo let out a satisfied hum, "Yeah, we so are."


End file.
